I think sometimes, well, lots of times
by DoctorMerliena-WestwoodIsCool
Summary: The Doctor and amy go for an unusual beach holiday. The Doctor is ill and can't stop thinking about all the dark things in his life, Amy can't seem to tell the Doctor she loves  him.  And then a scream.A Warning.Everything kicks of.  Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"**I think sometimes…well lots of times."**

_Amy and the Doctor have landed on the beach for a holiday…_

_Amy wants to tell the Doctor that she loves him more than she could love Rory, but can't find a chance.._

_The Doctor can't stop thinking about his past…and everyone he lost…and for some reason can't get the dark thoughts out of his mind…_

_This beach holiday seems to be going a bit wrong._

_And then…there's a warning to stay away, a murder… and then it all starts…_

**Chapter One**

Amy stepped out of the TARDIS and onto a sandy beach. She stared around, blinking, staring at the sun ablaze in the sky. The Doctor slipped out after her, closing the door. He looked around, smiling cheerfully, and began striding forward.  
"Different planet, Pond." He said, grinning.  
Amy cocked her head to one side, smiling back. "Unusual for you, a beach. I mean…you usually go for the big cities and now we're by a tropical sea!"  
"Yeah well, you need a break sometimes, ay?" he grinned again and turned back around.  
Amy began to take cautious strides on the sand, expecting monsters to emerge from the ground any minute. But there was nothing.  
Just the gentle plash of the waves on the shore, the deep breeze…the doctor's footsteps in the sand crunching on small stones.

Perhaps he really had gone to a holiday place for once.

The sun was beating down and the Doctor took of his jacket, twirling it round on his arm. Amy was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, so was fine. She grinned as the Doctor was splashed by an unexpected wave, soaking his trousers and making him cry out.  
"So you're brave when it comes to aliens, but on a beach you cry out even if a wave touches your skin." She said teasingly.  
The Doctor gave her a playful look of: "Be quiet, Pond." And continued up the beach.  
Amy ran after him.  
"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Why not?" he replied, talking in his usual riddles.

"Well, it's not really you is it."

The Doctor shrugged.

"Like I said, you need a break once in a while."

Amy could tell he was lying. She grabbed his arm, running to catch up with him.

"Why are we _really _here?" she said, in a whining voice.

The Doctor stared at her and grinned again.

"The TARDIS was getting weird singles and I thought we could check it out." he said.

"Of course. There's danger. Never just a holiday for you is it?"

"Well its no fun then!"

They continued to walk down the beach and stopped at a dead end, guarded by enormous rocks. They stopped and stared at the blue ocean for a while.  
Amy was trying to figure out in her head some things. She wanted to tell the Doctor how she felt about him.  
She knew it was wrong to like him like this…but she couldn't help it.  
Did he like her?  
She couldn't tell.  
Suddenly she shook her head. What was she thinking? He was an alien. But did that matter? Did it really? Perhaps she should just tell him. Yes. That's what she should do. Tell him. She stared at the Doctor and saw he had his thinking face on.

Who knows what the Doctor was thinking. His usual nonsense and confusion, the whole universe packed into his brain. Or maybe he was thinking of his painful passed. Everyone he had lost. How could anyone with so much pain act so jolly?  
Amy was just about to tell the Doctor everything when a terrified scream rang out from somewhere in the distance.

Amy cast a look of fear at the Doctor and they rushed off, holding hands.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Amy between pants. Running in the hot weather took the energy out of you.

"No idea, but we should be finding out soon." Replied the Doctor, still carrying his jacket, which was waving in the wind behind him as he ran.

They continued to run and reached a beach hut. "Civilisation." Said the Doctor, pausing and staring at the hut. Amy pulled at the Doctor's arm to hurry him on and he ran after her.

They reached another beach hut, quite deserted.

Except for the fact that there was a dead, what looked like a human, lying on the ground.

Amy gasped, pausing.

The Doctor ran forward to examine the body.

"What happened?" asked Amy.

"No ide-" the Doctor began but was cut short by a cough from the body. Amy jumped back, eyes wide.

"Y-y-you must… get out … of…" the person struggled to talk, "He-he-here…"

And with a last sigh the person relaxed and stopped breathing.

The Doctor stared at Amy seriously and Amy stared back.

**Author note:**

**Bit random…and I know its short but I wanted it to be like a preview, just to see whether people actually WANT me to carry on. I don't usually get many reviews… but review this time? I'd love to know your opinions and if I should continue with this story **** peace x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated I've been ill **** but I'm better now and ready to write! I got a few emails saying people have favourited this story and stuff and I'm glad people like it **** ohh and thanks for: ****OmnomnomfishcustardP for reviewing! :D **

**Enjoyyyyyy xx**

**PS: This is set AFTER Amy's Choice (Rory has gone back to Leadworth for…well it doesn't really matter I guess its not relevant to the story :P)**

"Where do you think we'll find someone else?" asked Amy, staring around.

"I don't know but we need to find them, so we can take this person back to them." Replied the Doctor, still kneeling by the body.

"Ok…but you said this was an alien planet. Is this one…human?"

The Doctor looked up at her. "Why?"

"Well she looks human…" she started and then saw the Doctor's look and realised what he meant.

"Alright, alright so _you_ look human and _you're_ not… I get it." Amy sighed, rolling her eyes.

The Doctor returned his attention to the body. "You stay here. I'm going off to find someone to help." He said, standing up.

"What? You can't just leave me here!" exclaimed Amy.

"You'll be fine, trust me." Said the Doctor, smiling, but not with his eyes…

Amy looked impatient and threw out her hands in defeat. "Fine, fine." She said and then grinned.

The Doctor grinned back and took off down the beach, now covered in patches of…what looked like…red grass.

Pretty soon he had disappeared in the haze.

Amy sat down next to the body, alone.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

At least ten minutes passed and Amy began to get bored. She lay back on the sand, a little freaked out by the dead body right near her. She shuffled away from it and lay on her back, looking up at the clear blue sky. Her thoughts turned to the Doctor. She needed to decide. Who did she really love? Him or Rory? The Dream Lord had told her he'd seen her dreams. She was glad he hadn't told the Doctor what they were. True…they would make anyone blush. They weren't about Rory… they were about the Doctor…

Rory was still back in Leadworth, unsuspecting and unknowing of anything. She had called him. Told him she loved him.

But too herself she wondered if it was a lie.

Rory was just…a nurse. Who worshipped her but was…so insecure. So scared…

_No!_ Cried Amy in her mind. _He was nice! He was funny! But…_

So was the Doctor. The Doctor wasn't scared or insecure. He could stand in an army of aliens and they would run away at the very sight of their greatest enemy. Amy always felt proud to travel with him. She loved to watch him throw off the enemies and be that hero that she had waited for ever since she was seven.

Amy turned onto her side.

"He's an alien." She said to herself. "He's an alien. He's an alien."

Over and over in her mind so that she would finally think she couldn't have him.

She thought about the trip so far. The Doctor didn't seem to be so…happy. The smiles he gave her were not real, as if he was burdened by something.

His eyes looked grave and sad, as if a secret was burning behind them.

Amy began to feel worried. What was he doing now? Had he found anyone?

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor took his leaping strides down the beach, which was turning into what looked like a field now. But with red grass…

Red grass. His old home, Galifrey, had red grass. He felt the easy stab of remorse every time he thought of his home. He always tried to shut it out. It worked, mostly. But today he seemed to be thinking of these things more and more…

All those bad things the dream lord had said about him. All the things he told himself again and again every day. This was to do with the fact that the Dream Lord was everything bad about him. A bit embarrassing when he had been saying things about Amy…

He shook the thought away and tried to think of other things. But they all seemed to be of his past. Even when Amy came to mind his thoughts would drift to Rose…

He was starting to feel the same feelings…

NO! He had promised not to do this! It made it harder for when everyone left the TARDIS.

He carried on walking, briskly, and turned his mind on the dead body. What could have killed it? What was the warning about? "You must get out of here." They had said.

Why? Was there danger? If there was he didn't want to risk Amy Pond's life in it…

He might loose her like Rose…

_STOP IT!_ He cried in his mind_. What is wrong with you today? Thinking about everything bad? Just stop it!_

Just then he saw the shape of a house looming up.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Amy sat up, hearing a rustle nearby. _Just the wind. _ she thought to herself. _Stop worrying so much. The Doctor will come back soon._

She hoped.  
_ "He always leaves you doesn't he… alone in the dark. Never apologises"_

The Dream Lord's words rang around her mind. He had left her again…though not in the dark this time.

But…he had good reasons. _He always had a reason. _

Amy frowned in puzzlement. She seemed to be thinking darkly today…how her voice came up sounding the same she didn't know for she didn't feel the same. It was as if… she could only think about the bad things in her life…

She sprang up to her feet. _The Doctor will be back soon. The Doctor will be back soon._

Suddenly there was another rustle, nearer. Louder.

She span around, her red hair falling in waves around her face. Looked all around her she relaxed, realising no one was there.

But then there was a cough.

Amy stepped back in fright. Who was there?

Footsteps. Crunching on the small stones.

The Doctor. It had to be. But he would be coming the other way? _Nah, it'll be him. He's gone in a circle probably. _She thought. She turned and jumped violently.

A figure had emerged from somewhere behind her.

A bag was thrown over her head

And she screamed…

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**A/N: Thank you for whoever reviewed! lots of cliff-hangers here. Gawd. ;) plus the paragraphs are a bit snappy...basically the chapter is a little short... anyway…**_  
_**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Peace x**_

The Doctor stared around the house, inhaling the aroma of fresh herbs. Actually it was more of a hut now he was inside it…quite small with only three rooms.

"So," said the lady with a tangled mass of brown hair, "What can I do for you?"

The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pocked. "Well…there's been a murder. I was wondering if…" he was cut short by a cry from the woman.

"A murder? A murder?" her accent was thick. "Get away! You'll bring bad luck to this house!"

She began shooing the Doctor out. He put his hands up in defence. "No please I just…want to know wher-…"

"Just get out!"

The door slammed.

The Doctor stood for a moment, baffled. That was sudden. Well he had better keep walking until he found a town of some sort. His mind drifted to Amy…he hoped she was ok.

Why wouldn't she be?

She could take care of herself.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Amy's eyes slowly flicked open. A blurry image of a dirty cream coloured wall was slowly swimming into focus. She blinked and few times and her vision gradually came back to her. She sat up, remembering. Where was she? All around her were cream walls, patches of dirt ground into them. She tried to sit up but realised her legs were strapped to a chair. She struggled and began to panic. "Let me out! Let me out!" she cried.  
No reply.

"Please! Let me out! What have I done wrong?"

No one came and she stopped struggling. There was no point, the straps were tightly wound round her ankles. Well someone must have been here to tie her to the chair…so where had they gone? The Doctor would come and find her any time soon. She just had to wait.

Amy stared around the room, taking in her surroundings.

Something about this room was wrong. What was it? The smell?  
No.

The…walls?

No.

Then it became obvious. There was no door.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Well, sir! You look plenty rich! Come in, come in and buy!" said a shop seller, seeing the Doctor's well-made clothes. Everyone around here wore rags and had scruffy hair, so the Doctor looked rich to most people. He smiled to the man and walked on briskly. Now, there must be someone who could help him.

A large building with a fancy garden was in the distance. The mayor? Who knew, his best bet was to head towards there. What they would do about the murder he didn't know. But perhaps there had been other murders and they needed to find information. Or just so they could return the news to the family of that person… if they had one.

Again the Doctor wondered was species these people were. Humans? Or just people who looked like humans?  
It was hard to tell.

The house was getting closer. Rose beds were lined outside the window and windows gleamed in the sunlight. He approached the house and knocked on the door, feeling lonely without Amy. Why didn't he just take her with him? The body wasn't exactly going to move…

The door opened and a woman appeared at the door.

The Doctor stepped back in shock.

"River Song?" he said in surprise.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Don't worry," said a voice from what seemed like nowhere, "You'll only be in there for…a few moments."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "Get me out of here. NOW!" she demanded, getting impatient. She looked around. Where was the voice coming from?

"Oh no! Oh I'm sorry I've lost the key…oh well. You're trapped in there now. OOPS." The sarcastic voice said.

Amy began to get angry. "SHUT UP! Just let me out already! You'll have a lot to answer from the Doctor when he gets back!"

"Like he'll be able to get to you when you're in _there." _The voice went on.

"Oh he will. He can open any door he likes. So just you wait."

The voice went quiet.

"Bye then." They said.

Amy struggled to be free one last time, forcing her ankles out the straps.

And then just like that they snapped and she was free.

She breathed out, thankful, and got up hurriedly.

Now, how to get out?

She thumped around the walls, but all of them seemed solid. There must be a hidden doorway, painted in to the wall. She banged every bit of the wall with her fists, but there was nothing.

Claustrophobia was starting to set in.

She hammered on the walls. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW!" she screamed.

But no one came.

How could she ever get out?

Black thoughts streamed through her head. Again. There must be something wrong with her today, all she could think about was…bad things. She tried to block it out.

Then, from the corner of her eye she noticed a light. She spun around and stopped in horror. A small flame was burning brightly…spreading somehow on what looked like a line of liquid.

A fire was just about to roar into life.

With no escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Well hey! I just got an email of another review (thanks RosalieHale1997 )** **and remembered this story! Sorry that I forgot it, just started a new one and I am quite enjoying it :3**

**Not sure where this is going, but it'll continue on! R&R **

**Chapter Four**

"Hello sweetie!" said River Song, lips curving into a smile, "What brings you here?"

The Doctor stared back at her, blinking. He was astonished to see her again. "I was about to ask you the same question!" he confessed.

River laughed and held out her hand to gesture the Doctor to come in.

The Doctor stepped through the door and River followed. He followed her down a long, dimly lit corridor and into an old fashioned office.

An old oak table stood in the centre with a strangely new office chair, that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Two flower printed arm-chairs faced each other with a small coffee table in between them.

On the desk piles of papers and a few pens and pencils lay around.

The Doctor looked around with interest. "You have an office?" he asked.

River smiled, sitting in her office chair behind the desk, looking important.

She took a breath in, gathering her thoughts, "The town thought I was dangerous," her lips curved to the side into a smirk, "So I took advantage and ordered them to get me position in here."

"What's '_here'_." Asked the Doctor, running a hand through his hair.

"This building is where the mayor lives…unfortunately she had a little… _accident._" She smirked again, sniffing slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the Doctor, who turned back to her after studying some of the papers.

"Amy and I landed her…by accident I guess. There was a murder so I came here to look for help." Explained the Doctor, not sure if he could trust River yet, though it was nice to see a familiar face.

River stood up, patting the gun in her pocket to almost reassure herself it was there. "Leaving Amy there?" she asked.

The Doctor shrugged and River's face fell. "You shouldn't have done that Doctor…this planet is dangerous, more dangerous than you think. Why do you think I came here? People keep going missing, never returning…you weren't on a beach by any chance?" she explained gravely.

The Doctor felt his heart thump and he nodded.

"Damn." Muttered River, "That's where they all go missing. Come on Doctor, we need to go and get her."

She walked out the door powerfully and the Doctor had no choice but to follow her.

When they came out, though, they were greeted by a gun.

**DWDWDWDW**

"Help!" Amy croaked, hardly conscious. Smoke was surrounding her, not quite near her yet, and it was filling her lungs, nearly killing her. She pressed her body to the floor, knowing the smoke rose to the ceiling, but it wasn't helping much.

She squeezed her eyes shut and wished with all her heart for the Doctor to appear from nowhere and save her. He always came back.  
"Please Doctor." She whispered.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG and Amy's eyes flitted open to see flames right near her, smoke pouring up to the ceiling.

But through the flames there was a figure…a black silhouette…

They came closer, Amy was fading…not able to keep conscious…

She blinked and the figure was right near her…reaching out…

"Come with me…" they said in a low voice…

Amy caught the glimpse of a suit and spikey hair before she grabbed the hand and fainted…

**DWDWDWDW**

"Let us go!" ordered River, wrestling to get out of the chair she and the Doctor were strapped to.

"Too bad, Doctor Song. We know you're game, we don't know who your friend is here, but anyone who is a friend of yours is an enemy of us!" said the guard, tying the Doctor's hand. The Doctor gave him a dirty look to warn him he should be careful. He had locked the Doctor up and stopped him from getting his Amy back…

The guard ignored him and strolled out the room, locking the door.

"Great." Said the Doctor, fighting back tears. Amy could be in danger and it was all his fault.

"If we can just get your screwdriver we can get out…" River replied.

"My hands are tied, actually. So anyway, if you could try and reach into my trouser pocket I think it's in there…"

River strained her wrist to reach into the Doctor's pockets and felt the screwdriver shaped object.

She pulled it out. "Got it!" she said. The Doctor reached his fingers out to take it from her, then pressed the button against the rope tying his hands.

With his hands free he set to work freeing the rest of him, then River.

Finally they were free and stood up in the small dark room.

"Now what?" asked the Doctor, flicking his sonic into the air and catching it to put it safely in his jacket pocket.

River sighed, "Let's go and find Amy!"

**Heheh I know it's short but you know… Anyway guess who might be back and saved Amy? Bit of a plot twist and I am looking forward to writing it actually! Review with your guesses!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: thank you for your lovely reviews! And yes, most of you guessed right! It was the tenth doctor duplicate! :D :D Now read on to find out why the hell he's even back ;) I'll be making the chapters longer, now that I have a few more readers! :D This was gonna be up earlier, but my stupid internet connection played about xD ps: sorry if it comes up with some random chapter before you see this, i accidently upload the wrong one xD**

**Merliena **

**Chapter Five**

Amy felt her heavy eyes flicker open. She winced at the raw pain, almost as if dust was lining her eyes. A patch of sand was slowly swimming into vision…She blinked a couple of more times to see a blur of red and white…

She squeezed her eyes shut for the final time and opened them to see the blur of red and white was in fact a shoe. She looked up to see a man looking down at her, worried. He had tall, spiked up hair and an ordinary suit with a long, brown coat, billowing out in the wind. He was extremely skinny, with a kind looking face, which struck Amy as extremely good looking…

"Alright?" he asked, grinning a wide grin.

Amy moaned softly. "Not the best I've ever been," she said, pushing herself up and stretching her arms. She coughed deeply, still getting rid of the smoke in her system. The man laughed and put out a hand to steady her.

"There we go!" he smiled. Amy couldn't help but smile back.

She rolled her shoulders back and stabled her spinning head. "So um…what happened?" she asked, bewildered, coughing again.

The man ran a hand through his hair, which bounced back immediately. "You were trapped in a room by something, an alien most probably. They set fire and I had to rescue you…Now that's not something you hear every day, eh?"

Amy grinned, "Actually it's every day for me!" she said.

The man looked startled. "How?" he asked.

"I travel with this man…you wouldn't understand."

The man raised an eyebrow, a doubt tugging in his mind, "Try me."

Amy sighed, tilting her head on one side, "He…has a time machine." She said.

The man felt a small smile play on his lips. "Oh really?" he asked.

Amy thought he just didn't believe her. She laughed slightly and the man stuck his hand out, "I'm…" he stopped. He knew who Amy was now and he had to choose his words carefully before he gave a full explanation, "Smith, John Smith."

Amy took his hand and shook it, smiling. "Amy Pond." She introduced. John smiled and pulled her to her feet.

"So where is this, _man._" He asked, as they took a look around their surroundings.

"He's not really a man, more of an alien." Amy replied.

"Can't wait to meet him, he sounds good!" he said, smiling to himself.

Amy just stared at him, not understanding.

**DWDWDWDW**

"AMY!" shouted the Doctor, pulling out his screwdriver and pointing around randomly as they reached the forest which cut the town off from the beach.

River picked her way behind him, "I really don't think we should be going this way, honey!" she called.

The Doctor spun around, "_Don't _call me honey." He said, not liking it.

River tilted her head. "Why not?" she asked, puzzled.

"It's just…I don't know…feels wrong." He turned around to walk powerfully on.

River shook her head, sighing, "One day you'll understand."

The Doctor felt anger surge around him, but he ignored it. River was starting to annoy him with all her mysteriousness.

That's when it snapped in him of how other's must see him…for being so mysterious…

He shook the thought away. "AMY!" he shouted again.

There was no reply, but suddenly a rustle in the bushes made River and the Doctor jump. They spun around, River holding out her scanner.  
"Two humans…somewhere, can't tell where." Said River in a low voice.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, waiting for the mysterious two to come popping out…

They did just that and the Doctor got the fright of his life.

For there, standing with Amy, was his tenth regeneration…

"Doctor?" he asked in astonishment.

**DWDWDWDW**

"Say it again?" Amy said, looking at the two "Doctor's" as they stood in the forest.

"Timelord's have a cheat when they are dying. They change their face, but their mind is still the same, sort of. This is my previous regeneration copy." The eleventh Doctor explained.

"But…it got complicated." The tenth Doctor said, "A companion of ours became half Timelord…in a timey wimey way by touching a hand of my _real _body that had been cut off. When she touched it, it grew another Doctor, and that's me."

"But it was a two way metacrisis, meaning because Donna became part Timelord, he became part human."

"And so here I am! A human version of the real tenth Doctor!"

Amy stared from one Doctor to the other.

"That's confusing, but I think I get it…" she said. The eleventh Doctor smiled and ruffled her hair, causing Amy to nudge him playfully.

"Well, having two Doctor's will be difficult, so just call me John!" said the metacrisis Doctor, smiling widely.

He turned to River, "Nice to see you again!" he smiled, holding out a hand for her to shake.

River shook it, eying him suspiciously.

"So…what now, Doctor?" Amy asked, hanging onto the Doctor's sleeve. The Doctor looked at her kindly, "No idea." He smiled.

Amy smiled back and for a moment their eyes locked and something passed through their eyes…neither knew what but suddenly they felt different…

The Doctor drew her into a tight hug, "I'm just glad you're okay," he said into her ear.

Amy smiled into his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

They both laughed and pulled away.

John was staring at them, a small smile appearing on his face, which disappeared after they began to move.

"We need to find out who locked Amy up and why," the Doctor said, turning serious again. Amy reached for his hand and they held each other's hand tightly…

"I think I can help there!" John said, pulling on some glasses. He took out a scrap of paper from his pocket and handed it to the Doctor, whose hand was still tightly held by Amy's.

"They were a race of people who live in the forest. They attack them, though no one knows what they look like or why they do it…" he explained.

The Doctor felt his grip tighten, "They tried to kill Amy, that puts them in more danger than they've ever known." He stole a look at his companion and let a soft smile spread over his lips, "And not just from me!"

Amy grinned back, shrugging, "They'll get a kick in the backside from me if I ever find them." She winked at the Doctor.

John looked between the pair, "She's a feisty one, Doctor," he said grinning, "Certainly very pretty too!"

Amy's eyes widened, "Sorry?" she asked, wondering if he had been _flirting _with her.

"Nothing!" grinned the Doctor. He took of his glasses and looked at them all.

"What now then?"

The Doctor was about to speak, but they were cut off by a shout, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

They turned to see a bunch of long necked human looking people pointing large guns at them, a look on their face that meant they weren't here to just say hello.

**Well, I'll do more of the Doctor and Doctor conversation in the next chapter and all that…Idk if this is actually too good :/ but yeah. There. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Next chapter! This may come as a bit of a shock, or even pass as a tiny bit random, but then …that's me all over! :D**

**Chapter Six**

"Doctor…"

"Yes Amy?"

"How long are we gonna be here…"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know, Amy."

"I've been in here before. Or something like it…but it had lights…"

"Shhh, Amy."

She felt in the dark for the Doctor's hand and blindly she felt it. The Doctor squeezed it back and they held their hands there, entwined.

"I'm scared Doctor…"she whispered.

The Doctor felt about for her face and found it, stroking her cheeks. "It's okay, Amy, we'll get out of here."

Suddenly a blinding light flashed loudly, crackling into life. Its blue coldness stunned the, so they thought, four.

But looking round they realised it was only them.

"What happened to River and John?" asked Amy desperately.

The Doctor stared on at the scene, the blank cream coloured room with no door filling their vision, sadly.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, needing something to stable him, "I don't know. But I don't like this Amy, they said they were going to kill the others…"

"They wouldn't really though, would they?"

No reply.

Amy felt her heart beat out of her chest, "At least we're together?" she tried, wondering if now was the time to tell him…

Tell him everything, like she had wanted to back on that beach…She took a deep breath and…

"Doctor I-…"

"I'm rather afraid you'll be stuck in there for a while!" shouted out a voice from outside. Amy let out her held breath, annoyed.

The Doctor's face dissolved into a frown, "You just try and stop us," he said darkly. Amy shivered and the Doctor noticed, taking her hand again to show her he was only acting dark for the people.

Suddenly there was a hiss and a loud bang erupted, fire seeping out of nowehere… and everything went black.

**DWDWDWDW  
**

"AMY!" the Doctor screamed at the top of his voice, "AMY! AMY!" his voice felt as if it was being ripped up but he kept shouting.

He had to find Amy.

He had to.

She couldn't be dead…not Amelia….he hadn't told her yet. How much he loved her. He hadn't said.

He had to tell her.

Tell her everything.

"AMY! AMY!" he could hardly see, a wall of smoke clouding his vision.

"PLEASE! AMY!" sobs erupted from his chest, bursting out and tears streamed down his face. She couldn't be dead.

She couldn't

She couldn't.

And then….was it…a voice? On the wind? Lost throughout the smoke? "Doctor…"

**DWDWDWDW**

"Doctor!" Amy called feebly, coughing so much she could hardly talk. She grasped wildly around to find the Doctor but he was nowhere. She couldn't even open her eyes, smoke blinding her pupils. She coughed deeply again, pressing herself against the floor, "Doctor…" she called in a broken voice.

Where was he?

She had never told him…never got the time to tell him she loved him….he couldn't be dead, not even after an explosion…please please please please he couldn't be dead.

She hadn't told him yet...

She had to tell him.  
Tell him everything.

"DOCTOR!" she called, louder, though it caused explosions throughout her chest, as if her lungs were being ripped wide apart.

"Please…Doctor…"

Then she heard her name…

Fighting for consciousness she listened again, "AMY!"

**DWDWDWDW**

Minutes. Hours. Days? The Doctor couldn't tell how long he had been unconscious for. He only knew that he had awoken in a torn building, a pain surging throughout his chest. He looked down to see blood splattered on his clothes…

The explosion. It had harmed him. Smoke was filling his senses, even though the air was clean now, and he coughed deeply.

Where was Amy?  
He had never found her…

He tried to push himself up, but his legs were weak and he fell down again.

Scanning the ruins with his quick eyes he looked desperately for Amy…

A mass of tangled red hair lay on a brick wall, destroyed, a distance away.

Amy!

He forced himself up, half crawling over towards the red hair…

Then he heard a cough, the red hair moving slightly. It was Amy! Overcome by joy he began to race forward, paying for it from the pain…

He reached his hand out, nearly by her…

Finally he reached her, hearing large gasps for air… "Amy…" he called, realising his voice was barely above a whisper.

A weary face looked up over the rubble, eyes half closed in pain…

"AMY AMY!" shouted the Doctor, struggling to keep his voice…

He ran forwards again, ignoring the pain, right towards Amy.

"Doctor!" she whispered as he charged towards her, nearly knocking her over with the biggest hug he'd ever given.

Despite the pain they both felt they hugged tightly, sitting in the rubble.

"Oh my god, Doctor, it though…"

"I know, shh…" he said, his voice going by the second.

He rocked her back and forth, ignoring the pain in his chest.

Amy noticed though. "Doctor!" she cried pulling away, her voice breaking, "You're bleeding!"

"Must have taken a hit…" said the Doctor, looking dizzily down at the bloodied shirt.

Amy stared into his eyes and cupped his face with her hand, "Are you okay?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded, placing his hands over hers, "You're so brave, Amelia."

Suddenly, without knowing what on earth was happening their lips were touching.

The pain, the almost close death experience, nearly losing each other overwhelmed the pair and suddenly they were kissing passionately, fire raging through them…

The Doctor gripped onto Amy's hair tightly, but Amy didn't feel it at all, she just gripped the Doctor's hair harder. Pulling each other closer and closer, gripping each other harder, they finally released each other, foreheads resting on each-others.

"I love you Doctor. I wanted to tell you all this time, but I never got the chance. I love you, I really, honestly, love you."

The Doctor was silent, squeezing his eyes shut. With just experiencing almost losing Amy…his feelings, his worries…

He couldn't disagree.

**Bit short and sorry it's so late! I just…couldn't start the chapter properly. One of those annoying weeks where I start school again and writing mode goes out the window :/ Anyway, review? Please? For me? Thanks for all those lovely lovely reviews for last chapter, seriously you are all so nice to me!  
:D**

**Merliena **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Thank you for all the reviews and sorry for being so damn late! I swear it feels like months since I updated and it probably has been D: well done if you've remembered this…**

**Merliena :D**

**Chapter Seven**

It took the pair a while to find their way out of the rubble. Their hands were still closed firmly around each others. Amy was never letting go of him again. Maybe on the outside, but not on the inside. She had suddenly realised how much she loved him.

And the Doctor had kissed her back. Properly kissed her back. As if…he felt the same.

She wiped a blood stain off her shirt, smudging it even more. The Doctor looked at her worriedly, "You sure you're okay, Amy?" he asked.

Amy managed a smile.

"After what just happened between you and me, I've never been better."

The Doctor smiled this time, a thin smile, but still a smile. Not being able to stop himself, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. His senses fired up, and he felt his two hearts beating violently.

He'd never kissed anyone as mad and beautiful as Amy Pond before.

Then suddenly he remembered Rory.

He pulled away and grabbed her hand, still wondering on through the ruins. They'd have to sort that out later.

They reached a forest, some trees looking a little black with ash. Sneaking through the trees, they made their way on a rough path.

Suddenly, they bumped into another pair.

"River! John!" Exclaimed Amy and the Doctor at the same time.

River and John stared at the two, taking in their bloodied clothes and large wounds. "What happened?" asked River, "You look like you've been in a fight."

"Bomb explosion." The Doctor replied.

John raised his eyebrows as he saw Amy and the Doctor's hands clasped together, Amy's thumb lightly stroking the Doctor's fingers.

They pulled their hands apart at once, going bright red and staring at the floor.

John cleared his throat.

"We had to escape, they tied us up. They'll be after us now, you got the TARDIS nearby?"

The Doctor shook his head, "It's down on the beach, quite a while away."

John clicked his tongue in exasperation.

"I've got my vortex manipulator!" piped up River, taking out the small object. The Doctor grinned, "Good!"

Their eyes met and Amy felt her heart twinge.

But before she could do anything, the Doctor took her hand and pressed it on top of the object. He placed his on top, the John and River placed theirs.

River pressed a button and suddenly they were ripped from the forest. Amy blinked and when she opened her eyes they were standing back on the beach they had first come to.

"What now then?" asked River, putting her vortex manipulator away and looking around.

The Doctor shrugged, "We improvise."

**DWDWDWDW**

Amy thought that they'd be going back to the TARDIS and getting away.

But no.

They went back to the town and shut themselves in an old storeroom, the Doctor soniced the door so no one could walk in.

Amy sighed, resting on a table and coughing bitterly. Her lungs were still badly harmed.

River took out a weird liquid of some type and handed it to her, "Drink it, it clears you lungs of smoke."

Amy looked down at the bottle and drunk a small amount. It tasted disgusting, like cold tea with too much sugar and with a hint of gone off mushrooms.

She coughed, sticking out her tongue to get rid of the taste.

The Doctor grinned and she smacked his arm.

"So. I haven't had a chance to speak to Mr Smith yet! How did you get here, you were on a parallel earth." The Doctor exclaimed.

John shrugged, swiping off his glasses, "I'm not sure. One minute I was walking through my house, the next …there was this giant shining blue light and then a weird shape or…a crack or something."  
Amy stiffened.

"And then I awoke on the beach here."

The Doctor took Amy's hand, "Cracks in time. I think they must be where you are too."

"But I thought they erased you from time?" asked Amy.

"Parallel world, the cracks are just doorways there I suppose."

John nodded, "So anyway…how…is the TARDIS?" he asked.  
"New. She remodelled."

John grinned, "That's my girl!"

That sentenced reminded the Doctor of someone… "How's Rose?" he asked, voice catching.

John looked away, "She…" he paused, "She's fine. We got married a while ago."  
"Kids?"

John nodded, "Uh…two. James and, funnily enough, Amy."

"James Smith and Amy Smith. I like it!" the Doctor tried a smile but failed.

John looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

The Doctor shook his head, "It's nothing I mean...I've regenerated. I no longer feel the same about her. She's yours."  
Amy frowned, "Who is Rose?" she asked, wondering how many girls the Doctor was meant to "be in love with". First River, now someone called Rose? She was beginning to wonder if he truly felt the same about her.

"A companion of mine. When I looked like John there, and also in my ninth body."

"I'm guessing you and her were…"  
"Not anymore." He said, staring straight ahead.

John looked from Amy to the Doctor and back to Amy. "Are you two…"

"So!" Interrupted the Doctor, clapping his hands together and making them all jump, "Let's find out what this place is all about!"

**Confused? Okay. So am I, no worries the proper plot will be in action next chapter :D Please review:D**


End file.
